


Of Goddesses and Poor Men

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Exploitation, F/M, Femdom, Fucked Up, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Murder Kink, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual BDSM, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Prostate Milking, Rape, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Alex is considered a Goddess by the poor residents of Sejm Island.All Gods require sacrifices.[My first F/M ever! Please heed tags!]
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Alex Wesker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	Of Goddesses and Poor Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pistolrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We are all style no substance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540950) by [pistolrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/pseuds/pistolrush). 



Sergei pushed a loose, long strand of unruly hair behind his ear as he looked over towards the large grandfather clock. He could just barely catch the hour -- a late one. Too late. The drive back from the village had been a long one, and he knew _she_ was irritated with his tardiness. 

"Is he acceptable?"

She sat, shrouded in shadows, intently assessing that night's offering -- a lean young man with dark, dark green eyes that just barely glimmered in the dim moonlight beaming in from the window. He stood before her nervously, high cheekbones twitching every so often as the extended silence mingled with the darkness of the room and increasingly unsettled him. 

The villager had taken his hat off out of respect when he was brought in to see her, holding it in front of him as he blinked curiously back at the woman sitting a few feet away. 

_Her_.

The one who had brought money and food back to the island. Alex Wesker.

Never in a million years did he think he would have been able to meet her in person -- let alone be offered a job with her. He turned slightly to look at the Colonel standing behind him, the one who had retrieved him from the village. He'd come in a shiny, black sedan, and had gone door to door in the block, apparently looking for a man to fill a position. A _specific_ kind of man, one that caused him to turn down the many available ones he'd passed by before making his selection. 

The young man turned back to Alex when he heard her speak.

"He'll do fine." Alex said smugly, turning her attention back to her fingernails, "Get him to undress."

The young man shot another look behind him, brow furrowed in concern and confusion. He sought Sergei's guidance on the foreign words, uncertain what was being said. The Colonel quickly translated, causing his eyes to widen slightly. 

" _N-nyet_? _Pochemu!_?"

Sergei sighed in obvious exasperation, his jaw beginning to set and clench tightly. The boy felt his Adams apple bob, swallowing audibly as he watched the older man's demeanour change rapidly from the kindly, calm veteran who had approached him in the village.

The older man clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head slowly.

" _Delay kak ya govoryu_..." He instructed the boy to listen.

" _U menya yest' zhena_!" The boy protested, voice hitching as he tried to muster a bark, but the rejection was only met with a bellowing laugh. 

"What's the problem?" Alex suddenly piped up with a sigh, head cocked to the side in irritation.

"He says he has a girlfriend." Sergei mewed mockingly, pouting in a childish jeer that caused Alex to snort in amusement. The younger man was rapidly turning between the two people on either side of him, glinting eyes unblinking in their obvious anxiety. He was beginning to hyperventilate, the weight of the air in the room had suddenly become intense and unbearable. It sat in his lungs like lead weights. 

Alex rolled her eyes, bouncing her crossed leg in increasing irritation.

"Deal with him."

" _Da_ , ma'am."

~

The boy had a lot of fight in him, Sergei silently admitted to himself. He'd thrashed and jerked, pulled and punched, desperation and instinct demanding he resist the manipulation of his much smaller, much thinner body by the older Colonel. 

But it was all for naught. A well-placed backhand knocked him against a wall, spinning head incapacitating him long enough for Sergei to grab him by the locks of his neat, blonde hair and drag him the short distance towards the massive, four-poster bed cloaked in darkness at the back of the elaborate bedroom. 

He began to beg in his native tongue, trying desperately to appeal to what he hoped were the other Russian's sensibilities. His pleas were met with silence, Sergei methodically working through the motions of tossing him onto the bed. He kneeled on the young man's chest, holding him down while he fastened his wrists to a ready and waiting set of cuffs secured to the headboard. 

Alex watched the scene with her arms crossed around her chest tightly, heels clicking on the tiled floor as she circled the bed slowly. Her dark eyelashes fluttered calmly as the struggle came to a conclusion, the young man's limbs now fully secured to the bed, legs spread widely to meet each bedpost. Sergei had already begun removing his clothes, ripping the cheap, threadbare fabric down the seams with careless ease. 

"What's his name?"

Not that it mattered. 

"Yuri." Sergei huffed a breath, regaining his composure after the short struggle he'd combatted, "What a feisty kitten he is."

The boy looked up when he heard his name, eyes temporarily unclenching to reveal a sheet of unfallen tears. Sergei dipped down closer to his face, smiling softly, " _Eto privilegiya_." He jeered, "This is a privilege, you ungrateful vagrant."

Alex smirked, "Now, now, Sergei. Be nice." She purred, unfolding her arms to grip at the silky fabric of her long, black robe. 

Sergei's attention was immediately called by the sound of the soft, delicate fabric falling to the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the delicate contours of Alex's body come into full realisation, long, strong legs shielded by an enticing sheet of fishnet stocking that stopped just below her hips. Waist perfectly pinched by a lacy red corset. 

"It's my job to be mean." She mewed, stepping from the pool of silk carefully and approaching the edge of the bed.

" _Da_ , ma'am." Sergei sighed, entirely hypnotised by the strip of exposed flesh that ran from the top of the stockings to the bottom of the corset. Alex's swatch of curly, blonde hair caught the light, drawing his eyes like it were a glistening pool of gold. For a moment, he forgot the next phase of the ritual, but Alex didn't seem to notice, kneeling up onto the bed and focused on the quivering young man beneath her.

Sergei leaned over and flicked the light switch on the wall beside the bed, a number of sconces above the mattress coming to life and illuminating that which had been previously shielded by darkness. 

The young man emitted a gasp when his eyes turned upwards and caught the various devices hanging on the wall above him, quivering, jagged screams slowly swelling from his lungs. Like the rest of his resistances, they were ignored. 

"He has nice, full lips..." Alex observed, reaching up and plucked a caramel-coloured riding crop from the rack of toys, "His cock is unfortunate, however."

Sergei bowed his head, "Apologies, ma'am. Next time I shall strip them in the car for a proper inspection before deciding if they are good enough." He peered down his nose at the writhing young man, "He had a nice face, is all. Youthful."

"He is cute." Alex smiled, running the back of a finger over the young man's cheek in a mock-soothe. He quivered and shook, rolling his head on the mattress away from the touch and prompting a laugh from the cruel woman. Alex then slipped off the side of the bed to stand, riding crop in hand.

"P--please? G-go?" The boy stammered in broken English, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, "M-me... Me g-go..."

Alex sighed, "I'm afraid not, dear. Not ever again."

~

Any trepidation Alex had about Sergei's selection melted when the welt marks began to blossom on his body -- lash marks leaving perfect, contrasting stripes of red against his pale Slavic skin. 

She struck harder than she knew she needed to cause marks, feeling as though the night called for more than shallow, colourful wounds. The young man sobbed and buckled wildly under the abusive contact, begging and praying in his native tongue for the precarious hell he'd fallen into to cease. 

Sergei stood idly at the opposite end of the bed, hands folded neatly behind his back as he watched in a mingling mix of dutiful monitoring and religious awe. He knew his cock was jutting through his coat in a hefty bulge at his hips, but he couldn't be bothered to control it. 

She was too perfect. 

Too _cruel_. 

The rosey haze of delight that overtook her sharp-tooth grin as she beat the young man harder and harder. The way she laughed when he screamed particularly loudly. The way her hand was creeping lower and lower, fingers brushing through her golden bush as her pussy began to moisten and demand attention. 

It was almost enough to make Sergei pass out, head spinning with lust.

Alex stopped her ministrations for a moment, flicking her head to the side and ushering away a curled strand of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. She was breathing heavily, bust heaving under the tight corset. Her light-coloured eyes broke their gaze on the young man to look up towards him, a smile pulling at her painted lips. 

"Enjoying the show, hmm?" She mewed, tossing the riding crop across the bed, "I'd rather put you to work."

" _Da_ , ma'am."

Alex settled into a luxurious, wing-back chair near the bed, lifting one of her legs up to rest on the plush arm casually. She looked on with an aroused excitement as Sergei picked up the crop, looping the strap around his wrist tightly and gripping it until the leather squeaked. The young man sobbed pathetically as he looked above him, knowing his torture was about to intensify significantly. 

" _Nyet... Nyet_..." He pleaded, voice raspy and hoarse from the screaming, " _Pomiluy menya._.."

**_Have mercy on me._ **

Sergei cocked his head to the side, cheeks already burning with the heat smoking up through his body from his hips, " _Ona miloserdna_."

_**She is merciful.** _

The first provoked a sickening gurgle from the young man -- the force of the crop beating into him felt harder than all of the other lashes combined. The flesh split on contact, stripe opening as though it had been sliced cleanly with a knife. If it wasn't enough that Sergei was naturally stronger than Alex, but he was putting all of the muscles in his arm into the beating as well. 

He struck again, cutting another line. Blood began to drool out of the wounds, down the contours of the boy's body, drenching the white sheets below. 

The aim of the crop shifted slightly, downwards towards the exposed, flaccid cock shrunken pathetically at the young man's hips. The lash landed across the centre of it, causing the villager to buck up, eyes shooting open and mouth gaping as white-hot pain broiled through every nerve in his body. He tugged on his restraints weakly, gasping and sobbing raggedly, half-formed words amounting to nothing ast all. 

Sergei whipped it again. And again. And again, until there were no more screams, just animalistic groans of unbridled agony. 

A moan broke his concentration, unscarred eye flicking up to see Alex's head lulling back on the chair, her fingers working in and out of her glistening cunt. 

"Very good, Sergei." She murmured, "Keep going."

~

Alex had waited to administer the injection until the boy was thoroughly wrecked. Reddened eyes glazed over with dissociation fluttered under heavy lids, pale eyelashes damply clumped together. 

His body responded rapidly, blood rushing to his bruised, lashed organ regardless of the pain it caused, forcing it to stand at attention and betray the agony and anxiety coursing through his veins. 

So far gone, the boy barely flinched when Alex mounted him, average-sized member slipping into her soaking wet cunt easily. She ran her long, painted nails over his broken chest, dipping the sharp tips into the cuts Sergei had expertly left on his body, prodding at the dark bruises perversely as she rocked her hips.

"Take off my corset..." She breathed through moans, not stopping the little rhythm she had formulated, bouncing and grinding atop the unconsenting erection excitedly. 

Sergei placed one knee on the bed, leaning closely to gently work through the delicate loops and ties. He was careful not to do anything to disrupt her pleasure, pulling the fabric away from her soft skin with all the cautiousness of a technician working to disassemble a bomb. Her plump breasts dropped from the corset's bosom as he slipped it away, erect nipples prompting an involuntary whimper to hush past his scarred lips. 

Alex smirked at the expression on the older man's face -- the awe, the desire. She loved how the mere sight of her caused him, a seasoned, ruthless Colonel, to crumple into a dutiful pet. 

She lifted a hand from where it had been clawing into the villager's flesh, bloody nails painting the sides of her breast as she squeezed the swollen glands tightly, provoking a pearl to form at the nipple.

"You look thirsty." She said seductively, still rocking her hips into the limp body beneath her, "Have a drink."

Sergei didn't hesitate, lips meeting the flesh with a gasp of desperation. Alex's head lulled back as her nipple was taken by pleading lips, areola enveloped and pulled by a moist, warm pressure that tugged gently, massaging her between sucking cheeks. Sergei's tongue prodded and swirled, grateful for every drop of cream that leaked onto it. As he sucked, he began kneading himself through his coat, stroking and squeezing the achingly hard erection that was screaming for release. 

"Remember -- No cummies." Alex purred, reaching around to the back of Sergei's head and stroking her fingers through the soft, silver hair lovingly. 

" _D-da,_ ma'am." Sergei stammered, momentarily breaking contact with the blushing areola to respond. He made the moment as short as possible, immediately returning to the long, hard sucks of her tender flesh, rewarded with an intensifying leak of milk. Each tendril that slithered down his throat fed the fire in his stomach, intoxicating him with greater intensity than the strongest vodka. 

He ripped his hand away from his erection when he felt his orgasm dangerously close, tucking it beneath his thigh so as to avoid it involuntarily slipping back.

He wouldn't disobey her. 

The gesture wasn't lost on Alex, who immediately praised her pet.

"Good boy..." She sighed, grinding her hips down a bit harder, "Why don't you keep your hand busy? Help Yuri with his worship."

~

It wasn't about the boy's pleasure, so Sergei didn't have to worry about preparing him like he would a willing lover. 

He was able to reach a hand around Alex's hip, slipping it beneath her and feeling for the young man's entrance. A flicker of amusement shivered through him as he felt moisture -- Alex's juice having dripped down and left a trail that unintentionally lubricated the passage. Despite that, it was still difficult. Sergei had to push roughly to work two fingers into the orifice, past the impossibly tight ring of muscle with a lack of care for whether or not he tore the boy's walls. 

Craning his fingers, Sergei prodded roughly, pressing upwards until he felt the gland he sought. He rubbed it in soft circles, encouraging the prostate to release. He could feel it beginning to jerk and twitch under his ministrations, responding to the milking quickly. 

She groaned happily when she felt the orgasm flood into her, sinking her nails into the young man's hips as they trembled with the involuntary release. 

Alex loved it when her captives were forced to betray their bodies, cumming despite the cuts, burns, bruises, and disfigurement. It fully made them hers -- a Goddess in control of every last function they were capable of. She laughed cruelly when the young man began to sob again, heaves gurgling through him as shame, pain, and humiliation overwhelmed whatever part of him was still conscious of what was happening. 

Sergei pulled his fingers away, stepping off of the bed and standing by, his erection still raging against the rough fabric of his pants. 

He ignored it, knowing nothing good would come from focusing on his own desperate neediness, and instead reached out to offer his hand as a grip. Alex took it graciously to secure herself as she lifted her body off of the still-erect cock. The drugs hadn't worn off yet, nor would they for a number of painful hours. Carefully, she slipped her legs over the bed, giving Sergei a silent order once she was seated comfortably. Immediately, he dipped to his knees between hers, leaning in to sink his tongue into the sloppy cunt that was presented before him.

He sucked and slurped, cleaning the delicate lips with a greediness that was translated in the noises escaping him as he did it. Her plentiful juice mixed with the forced orgasm of the young man was impossibly delicious. 

Alex moaned softly as she felt Sergei's tongue expertly run between her folds, lapping like a puppy drinking from an overflowing water bowl. 

She was quiet for a moment, listening to the filthy sounds purring up from between her legs complimented by the soft weeping coming from behind her. 

_Perfect_.

"Take him down to the lab..." Alex sighed happily, rolling her head on her shoulders slowly, "Let them finish him off."

It almost hurt Sergei to have to pull away from her to respond.

It always hurt to pull away from her.

" _Da_ , ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this was awful. 
> 
> I 100% blame Pistolrush though, who did this to me with their story that I am linking as an inspiration for this one (because it totally was). 
> 
> I just got such a big plot bunny I absolutely could not resist trying it out, I am so so so so sos os ososs sorry.


End file.
